In general, dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) phone systems can identify certain input tones corresponding to phone button presses and provide a flow for directing calls based on the input. This processing flow for handling DTMF input and the subsequent responses is known as a “system flow” or “call flow”. Certain existing DTMF systems allow adjustment of the DTMF call system flow parameters by editing the DTMF system code and re-compiling the edited DTMF system code.